


Abandoned

by Ruquas



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't her Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

She looked out of the window, longingly

She closed her eyes and hoped if she could just believe hard enough,maybe everything would be the same again. Her mother would wish her fun, Mickey would make a stupid remark, and she would go back into the TARDIS where the Doctor was already waiting for her. Then they would travel together through space and time, without any care of tomorrow

But these adventures weren't for her anymore. Now there would be someone else. Sighing, she turned around. The doctor was lying in her bed sleeping. He looked childish, innocent. Sweet. From below, the laughter of her father destroyed the last remnants of her daydream. The man in her bed wasn't her doctor.

Her doctor had left her.


End file.
